Trying To Be Here
by 9thForever
Summary: Oneshot. Nikki's concerned when she recognizes the number to a cancelled 911 call.


Not too much ever happened on the nightshift, surprisingly, but the law enforcement line of work was always unpredictable. The current most interesting thing of the night was running out of coffee. With a long night ahead, Nikki stared at the clock for a few minutes, watching the hand slowly tick down and around. Well, fourteen more hours couldn't be that bad. After working the job for a few years, having a month of the night shift wasn't too be.

Finally, a call on the radio. Even if she wasn't the first to respond, it was at least something to listen to. She watched her computer screen as the information on the call loaded. Nothing important, the caller "misdialed".

Bull.

Just as she was about to dismiss the update, the phone number caught her eye. Something about it was familiar. Some numbers aren't forgettable, especially if you'd seen it a million times.

Scoffing to herself, she lift up her radio and messaged in that she'd follow up on the call, even if it wasn't necessary.

A short drive from the station, and she had arrived at the apartment complex. Feeling sick to her stomach, she briskly walked through the main doors, up the stairs, and down the hall. Without any other information, she was positive this was the callers house. Hell, she knew who it was. Julie Han.

Three knocks with the back of her fist, quiet enough not to disturb the neighbours, but loud enough anyone inside would hear. It took a moment before the door was answered and opened to the length of the chain lock.

A cold, blank stare met her. Somehow, this wasn't unsettling.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"You called 911 and I'm a deputy. I got worried when I saw it was you."

"It was a misdial, you wasted your time." From behind the door Julie began shutting it, but Nikki pushed back against it, keeping the door open.

"You and I both know that's shit."

"I'm going to bed."

"I'm following procedure. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, it's fine. I misdialed is all."

"Can you explain how?"

Julie stared. Sighing, Nikki stood down.

"Julie,"

"No. I told you seven years ago I didn't want you around me anymore."

"I still care about you, you're my friend."

Julie shook her head, resting on the edge of the door.

"I've had a long day at work, may I go to bed now?"

"Yeah. I guess, since everything's fine. You know my number incase anything happens. If you need me, I'm here."

Just as the door was closing, Nikki interrupted.

"Wait!"

"What?" Julie hadn't bothered to reopen the door once again.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I wish I had understood.."

Julie felt tears building up as she thought back to the day they had argued. She felt so naive, so young. After the accident things between Nikki and her had gotten too complex and tangled up, she wanted room to breathe when she pushed her away. Obeying silently to the wishes of her fiend, Nikki left her alone for years, not acknowledging Julie once. If she had known that wasn't she had wanted, maybe the outcome would have been different.

The last thing Nikki ever wanted was for Julie to hate her, so leaving her alone was what she did.

"Goodnight, Nikki."

"Goodnight." She spoke softly as the door closed.

Taking a moment to regain her thoughts, Nikki eventually broke away from the door, and began walking towards the main doors.

"What happened? Why are you at Julie's house?" A voice from behind made her stop. Turning around, Nikki faced the person who stopped her.

"Official police business, mind yourself."

The blonde woman huffed. Stomping down each step of the stairs, Nikki was done with the woman.

At her black and white, she leaned back in the seat. Even after all of these years, just the sight of her ex brought relief. She was still alive after the stabbing, whether they were still in each others lives. She looked like she was doing well, and that was what mattered.

Closing her eyes, maybe she would be able to pass out. It was just a one time visit, routine response supposedly. Nothing more. Nikki wouldn't be back. Seeing her face was more painful than expected. Tears absorbed into the pillow, as she breathed heavily.

Morning inevitably came, being exhausted from work made getting out of the warm bed a miserable thought. Satan would've had to drag her out. To an extent, he did. Well, Victor did. Shortly after breakfast, Julie drove to the police station to file a report on Victor.

During the processing, Nikki saw her. She wasn't nearly tired enough to be having a hallucination.

"I'll be damned, Julie. What are you doing here?" Julie faced her, instantly groaning inside.

"I'm filing a report."

"On?"

"A little boy I saw."

"Did anyone already help you?" Nikki was curious about why her friend was there, whether or not she was going to tell her didn't matter. Once the paperwork was written up she was going to look into it as a priority.

"Yes, another deputy is."

"Good."

Nikki nodded. Although only cold eyes fell upon her, she still felt concern and worry for her. Even if they weren't active friends anymore that don't excuse all of the time they spent together.

"When it's finished, do you think maybe we could talk?"

"That's probably not a good idea." Julie folded her arms over her chest, holding herself defensively.

"Just a conversation?"

"Nikki, no."

Nikki lowered her voice to a whisper, leaning closer without seeming suspicious to the people around them.

"Fine. I just want you to know I'm only trying to protect and look out for you."

"Why?" Julie was just as quiet.

"Because I've always cared about you."

"You stopped talking to me for years, cutting me entirely from your life! And now you expect me to want accept that didn't happen?"

"I was wrong when I made that decision. I'm not trying to make you love me again. Like I asked, will you talk with me later?"

"I'll think about it." She sighed disappointedly. "That doesn't mean we will."

"Thank you, Julie."

Nikki was glad the conversation that was well on it's way to an argument had stopped. Especially at work, that would have been humiliating. Her fault, but still embarrassing. When one of her coworkers returned to where they were, Nikki headed home.


End file.
